Just Running Scared
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity loves someone and they have to keep their relationship a secret for a while because they are afraid how their friends will act. rated for language some violence and adult situations. Please read and review. rating may go up later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One day Tea and I were sitting in my room and we were talking about boys when the subject of why all the cute boys were either already taken or gay and I looked at her and I said "Does it bother you that Joey and some of the other guys are gay?"

Tea looked at me and then she said "At first it did kind of made me really upset that two guys would rather be in relationship together rather then them having a girlfriend, but your brother sat me down and he asked me "Tea do you have a boyfriend now?" Well I told him the truth and said no and then he then asked me "Do you think that any of the girls at Domino High are good looking" and well I guess I blushed and all he did was smile at me.

I wanted to hit him for that, but then he just gave me a kiss on my cheek and he said "Listen just because you think a girl is good looking doesn't make you a lesbian." That got me thinking and he was right and I apologized to him and eventually all the other guy for being a regular bitch and they all smiled and told me "Don't worry about it."

I asked Tea if she had ever thought what it would be like to kiss a girl and she turned blood red but she told me "Yes, I've thought about it" and that's when I moved over and kissed her. She moaned and as I ran my tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth and as I stuck my tongue into her mouth and our tongues did some kind of ritual dance I reached out and put my hands on her breasts and I kind of felt them and then we heard "Rene, I'm home."

We broke apart and as we tried to get our breath under control Joey knocked on my bedroom door and asked "Is pizza alright for dinner tonight?"

I got up and walked over and as I opened my door, Tea was straightening her clothes and I said "Pizza's are fine."

Joey smiled at me and then he went to call the Pizza Place and as I turned back around Tea was sitting on the bed and she said "Serenity are you a lesbian?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and I told her "Tea I don't know who the hell I am, all I know is that the sight of you sitting on my bed makes me more excited then looking at Tristan or Duke parade around without a shirt on."

That's when Tea confessed that "she has always liked me and was always afraid to tell me just in case I was straight and would look at her a differently."

I walked over to my bed and I sat down and reached out my hand and she took it and that's when the reality of our thinking would get us so I said "Can I see you again, but we will have to be careful that none of the others find out especially Joey."

Tea took my hand and she tugged me over to her and she gave me the most passionate kiss and if we didn't need to breathe I really believe that we would of made love right there in my room.

Joey knocked and said "Pizza's are here, come on you two if you want something to eat you better come out here before I eat them all up." Tea and I laughed as we ran out of my room and went to the kitchen and grabbed several pieces of the best pizza ever and as we ate Tea smiled at me and I nearly choked on the bite I had in my mouth. Joey laughed and said "Hey, slow down I was only kidding I won't eat them all myself."

When we were done eating, Joey said "Come on Tea I'll give you a ride home." So we all piled into Joey's car and as we sit in the back Tea held my hand and when he pulled up in front of her house Tea thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek and said to me "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I waved good-bye and then I got in the front as Joey drove us home.

On the way home Joey asked me "What were you to talking about?"

I smiled at him and lied "We were talking about boys and what clothes we liked."

Joey shook his head and then he laughed and said "Girls is that all you ever do is talk about boys and clothes?"

I closed my eyes and could picture Tea sitting on my bed naked and I would be crawling up onto the bed and I opened my eyes because I was getting so damn excited and I said "sometimes we even talk about how a boy kisses and how hot they look with no shirts on."

Joey nearly lost control of the car as he said "Don't you ever think about Tristan or Duke like that or I swear I'll lock you in your room till you're twenty-one."

I laughed out loud and then I said "I love you too big brother, but you can't really tell me who I can or can't think of now can you"

He smiled as he said "I guess not, but please be careful and don't get yourself into anything that you can't stop please."

When we pulled up outside the house and we got out and locked his car, I hugged him and gave him a kiss and as he unlocked the front door I ran to my room and I said "Have homework to do, see you later." I closed and locked my door and I got out my cell phone and called Tea and we talked for about two hours then as we said good night she said "Goodnight" and sent me a kiss across the line and I told said the same to her and I said "I wish I was there to kiss you in person." Tea let out a moan and said "So do I." We hung up and I did my homework, took a shower and went to tell Joey goodnight and went to bed and dreamed about Tea and me.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The next day when they got to school, Serenity ran to see her friends and as they stood there talking, she saw Tea walking over to sit with Joey and the others and then one of Serenity's friends said "Did you hear that Susie Thompson was seen holding hands with Donna Benson?"

Serenity looked at Vicky and she said "What's wrong with that, their cousins."

Vicky couldn't believe that Serenity was so nonchalant about what she just said and then Vicky said "That would make them gay wouldn't it?"

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing, Vicky was one of her friends yet she was trying to get the others to start spreading rumors about Susie and her cousin and she just got up and started walking towards where her brother was when Vicky grabbed her arm and she said "Where are you going?"

Serenity looked down at Vicky's hand on her arm and Serenity said "If you don't take your hand off my arm I'm going to make you wish you had."

Vicky laughed it off and Serenity went over and sat down next to Joey and who had been watching what was going on and as she sat down he asked "Anything wrong?"

Serenity smiled up at him and she said "Vicky's being a bitch again. She's trying to make this girl Susie Thompson sound like she's a lesbian just because she holds her cousins hand."

Tea looked at Serenity out of the corner of her eye and she knew that they needed to rethink this whole idea about them because Tea wasn't going to let her get hurt but things others say about her.

Bakura spoke up then and he said "Sounds like someone needs to talk to Vicky and sit her straight about spreading rumors about other people and how it can really be destructive."

Ryou had to agree with Bakura and he said "You need to go talk to Susie and let her know what's going on before things escalate and people start to believe what Vicky says."

Rene smiled at Ryou and she kissed his cheek as she got up and she said "Thanks and Bakura thank you too."

Then she went over to where Susie and Donna were sitting and she sat down and she said "I need to tell you both something."

When she was done, both Susie and Donna didn't know what to do and that's when Serenity said "Go talk to Vicky and if that doesn't stop then talk to the Principal and see what he can do to stop Vicky from spreading rumors."

They thanked Rene and when Vicky found out what she had done well lets just say that Rene had made an enemy, she had crossed the line and now it was going to be an all out war.

The bell rang and everyone went to their first period class and as Serenity walked into the room, Vicky whispered "You damn traitor, you better watch your back."

She sat down and as Miss Thorn started writing the assignment on the board, Vicky glared at Serenity who just completely ignored her and that just made Vicky all the more angry. By the time class was over and as they left the room on their way to their next class, Vicky caught up with Serenity and she said softly so that no one else could hear "Meet me in the bathroom by the Science Room after lunch we need to talk."

Serenity just kept walking because she knew if she stopped she'd probably get into a fight and Joey didn't like her fighting. As she got to her next class, she noticed that some of her friends were giving her the cold shoulder and she just ignored them and started doing the pop quiz. When the bell rang and it was time for lunch, Serenity went to her locker and that's when Tea came walking by and she said "We need to talk."

Serenity opened her locker to find a note and as she read it she got angrier and angrier and before she could destroy it Tea grabbed the note and as she read it she decided right then and there she said "You need to talk to Joey and let him see this note, this is really serious." Serenity nodded and together they walk to the cafeteria and went to find Joey.

Joey, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik were all sitting at the same table when they came walking up and Joey could see that Serenity was really upset and so as she and Tea sat down he said "What's wrong?"

Serenity handed Joey the note and as he read it he was livid and when Seto took the note and he read it too, he said "You need to give this to the Principal, if you don't stop this now someone is going to get hurt."

Tea was sitting next to Serenity and she automatically put her arm around Serenity's waist to keep from falling off the seat and that's when Vicky came walking by with some of Serenity's other friends and Vicky said "Look girls, Serenity got a girlfriend."

Principal Walker was walking by when he heard what Vicky said and he stopped and said "What did you mean by that remark?"

Vicky jumped and she started stammering and couldn't think of what to say when Serenity said "I found this in my locker a few minutes ago." She gave Principal Walker the note and when he read it he looked at Vicky and he said "Come with me, I think your parents need to find out what's been going on don't you?" They both walked back to his Office and Serenity knew that she was in for a real fight.

As Serenity got up to go to the bathroom, Tea excused herself and went to the bathroom too and when she closed the door she said "Rene, we have to stop this right now, or you're going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen."

Serenity looked in the mirror at Tea and she said "What about us, won't that hurt me if we stop seeing each other?"

Tea took a deep breath and she said "I don't know what to do, but one thing I know is that you're not going to get hurt because of us."

Serenity then dried her hands and she went over to Tea and she said "I don't want to stop seeing you, and I don't care what some of those simple minded idiots say."

Tea then said "What about your brother. What will he say?"

Serenity then smiled at her and she said "I know that Joey wants me to be happy and if he can't see that loving you doesn't make me happy then that's just to damn bad."

Serenity went over to Tea and hugged her and she kissed Tea on the lips and as Tea put her arms around Serenity and she kissed her back, they didn't hear the door open or see that someone saw them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Rumors spread like wildfire...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When the girl saw Serenity and Tea holding and kissing each other she ran to her friends and whispered into Jessica's ear and then Jessica said "So the little bitch thinks that she can pretend to be one of us and then it turns out that she's just nothing but a freaking lesbian well then she's going to find differently." Jessica and the other girls walked off to decide what to do about what Serenity was seen doing.

Serenity and Tea came out of the bathroom and the bell rang and they had to go to their next class. As Serenity walked into her History class she went to sit down Jessica handed her a note. Serenity put the note in her notebook to look at it later.

When the class ended and Serenity started to leave the classroom, she was stopped by the other girls and Jessica said "We know what you and that other lesbian bitch were doing and you've just been warned to keep away from her or you'll wish that you did." Serenity pushed Jessica out of the way and hurried to her next class.

Tea was sitting in Math class when Joey touched her shoulder and he asked "Have you noticed that Rene is acting strange lately?"

Tea turned around and then she said "What do you me she acting strange?"

Joey was about to tell her when the Teacher came in and class began. Tea was so glad that she didn't have to come up with an answer she wasn't about to say anything at all.

When class was over and she was walking to History class, she went past Serenity's locker and she was standing there and it looked like she had been crying. Tea stopped and asked "Are you alright?"

Serenity shook her head and she said "I'll talk to you later." And then she just walked off. Tea knew that something had happened and it wasn't good and she really needed to find out what it was.

Serenity was going to her next class when she went into the bathroom to wash her face when three girls came in and they started pushing her around and then one of them said "So you like to kiss other girls do you" then she grabbed Serenity and kissed her and as Serenity tried to fight her off the other two held her and then the first girl started touching her sexually until Serenity finally screamed and screamed and they let her go and ran out of the bathroom. A female teacher found Serenity curled up in a ball on the floor and called for the Nurse who came and they took her to the Office where Joey was sent for.

When Joey got there he was told about how the teacher found his sister and he said "I'll take her home." As he drove home he wanted to ask her what happened but she was so upset he waited till they got home. As he closed the door she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Joey then walked to her room and knocked on the door and as he opened the door he found his sister curled up on the bed and she was sobbing and it broke his heart to see her like this. "Rene, please tell me what's wrong" he said.

Serenity then wiped her face and she said "If I do then you'll hate me."

Joey went over and sat on the bed and as he held her in his arms he said "I could never hate you, now please tell me what happened at school today."

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Joey went to see who it was and he found Tea standing there and she looked very upset and she said "I have to talk to Rene, please Joey it's really important."

He let her in and she ran to Serenity's room and closed the door. He didn't know what the hell was going on, then he moved Rene's notebook and the note fell out and he picked it up and opened it and as he read what was on the note he got so angry that he knew he couldn't talk to his sister right then. He went to his room and called Seto and as he told him what he found Seto said "Listen, how did your parents handle it when you told them that you were gay?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "I know but she's my little sister and I never once thought that she'd be gay, hell I'm not really angry at her, it's this damn note and the ugly things that that bitch said to her. What should I do, go to the Principal and give him the note or just ignore it and hope that it blows over?"

"You've got to talk to Rene and Tea and let them know how you really feel and let Tea read the note and leave it up to your sister what she wants to do. Joey, if it were me I'd tell them to go to the Principal and tell him what's going on."

Joey thanked Seto and then he said "Are we still on for this week-end?" Seto chuckled and he said "Yes, all of us are going to the cabin and do some fishing and just relax and have a good time, and then Seto said why don't you ask Rene and Tea to come along too."

Joey said "I'll ask them, and thanks again for listening to me." Then he hung up the phone and walked to Rene's door and knocked and as Tea opened the door he could see that they both had been crying and as he walked in he said "I found this note on the floor and Rene you really need to do something about what that girl said."

Tea asked if "she could please read the note" and Joey gave it to her and as she read what Jessica wrote she was so angry and she looked at Rene and she said "You and I have to go talk to the Principal and let him know what the hell is going on and if that doesn't stop it then we have to face them and let them know that they have to stop what they're doing."

Serenity looked at her brother and she cried "Why can't they just leave us alone, we're not hurting anyone."

Joey walked over to his sister and he sat down and took her into his arms and he said "When the kids found out that I was gay and that I like Seto, well all hell broke out and it became so bad that I actually had to fight a couple of the idiots that wouldn't listen to reason. Seto got into a few fights too and one thing he didn't do, he didn't try to pretend that he didn't know me, he told me that we were together and no one could ever say anything differently."

Serenity looked at Joey and she said "Those girls were bigger and stronger, how can I stand up for what I believe when I can't even fight?"

Joey smiled at his sister and he said "You could if you knew how to defend yourself and I know someone who can help you if you want me to I will call them and ask them to come over here tonight and you can talk to them."

Serenity looked at Tea and she smiled and said "Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to listen to what they have to say." Serenity then said "Alright call them, I really want to be left alone and maybe I can learn how to defend myself enough so that everyone will stop bothering me."

Joey left the room and went to make the phone call, when Tea said "Honey, if we stop seeing each other this will stop."

Serenity took her hand and said "I don't want to stop seeing you, so please don't say that again, we'll find a way to get them to leave us alone."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Joey left to make his phone call, Tea sat down beside Serenity and took her into her arms and as they sat there holding onto each other Serenity said "I didn't tell Joey what one of those girls did to me."

Tea softly said "Rene please tell me."

Serenity then said "She started touching my breasts and she tried to get into my pants and all I did was scream that's all I did. I didn't fight her all I did was scream."

Tea lifted her face and she softly said "Hey, you were scared, hell I would have screamed too."

Joey called the only person he knew who could help both Tea and Serenity and that was Mai Valentine. Mai was living with Ishizu and when Ishizu answered the phone Joey said "I really need to talk to Mai, it's about Serenity."

Mai came on the line and she said "Hon, what's wrong?"

Joey told her what has been happening and he could hear Mai swearing under her breath and she said "I'll be right over, and Joey thanks for calling."

Joey went back and he opened the door and he saw Tea and his sister and they were kissing and he coughed and they parted and he said "Mai is coming over to see if she can help." When he mentioned Mai's name both Rene and Tea smiled because they both really liked her and as Tea stood up she said "Are you really sure you don't care if I'm in love with your sister?"

Joey went over and stood beside her and he said "Listen I don't care as long as you don't ever make her cry, because if you do then you better get the hell out of Domino because I'll be looking for you and you don't want to know what I'll do when I get my hands on you."

Serenity knew that her brother meant every word and so did Tea and she said "You don't have to worry; I wouldn't ever make her cry unless they were tears of happiness."

There was a knock on the door and he said "That's probably Mai." When Joey opened the door he not only found Mai but Ishizu was with her and he smiled when he saw the look of sheer anger on both their faces. He gave each of them a kiss and Mai then said "You go be a good boy and leave us girls alone."

Mai and Ishizu walked to Serenity's room closed and locked the door and left Joey standing there alone. He closed the door and went to start dinner. He wished he could be a fly on the wall as Mai and Ishizu talked to Tea and Serenity.

Mai asked Serenity "to tell them exactly what happened today, and don't leave anything out."

When Serenity was finished and Mai read the note, Tea and Serenity could have sworn that Mai's eyes flashed red and she turned to Ishizu and she said "We may need someone with a lot more muscle then we have to help them learn to protect themselves."

Ishizu took out her cell phone and she called home and when Marik answered she said "Get hold of Bakura and get over to the Wheeler's home."

Marik knew better then to question her so he turned to Malik and he said "Your sister wants us to get Bakura and Ryou and go to Joey's home." Malik called Ryou and when he said what Ishizu needed well that made Ryou scared and so he said "We'll meet you both there."

Bakura didn't like to be interrupted when he was watching his programs but when Ryou mentioned that Ishizu demanded that they meet both Malik and Marik and Joey's home, well Bakura shut off the television and he drove over to meet the other two. Not knowing what the hell was going on Malik knocked on the door and there stood Joey in an apron and Bakura nearly fell down laughing at him.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Joey asked.

Just then he heard Ishizu say "I called them, everyone follow me and Joseph could you please get me something to drink."

Joey shrugged his shoulders and got enough for everyone to drink and when he opened the door, Mai was telling both Serenity and Tea that they needed to learn how to fight and then she said "We are going to go to Murphy's Gym and both of you are going to learn with the help from these guys."

Ishizu went over and took a glass from Joey and she said "Don't worry neither of them will get injured you have my word on it." She drank the lemonade and gave him back the glass and then she said "Shall we go?"

Joey put the drinks away and he got his car keys and he said "I'm going to so don't even try to stop me."

Mai walked over to him and she smiled and kissed his cheek and she said "Hon, I would think of it, besides you can help them teach your sister and Tea how to defend themselves."

Joey looked at Bakura and Marik and they both winked at him and Ryou and Malik said "You two behave or else."

They drove to the Gym and as they walked inside this giant of a man came over and said "This is a private Gym so you'll all have to leave."

Joey then stepped in front of the others and he said "Get Murphy out here now, tell him that "Slugger" is here to see him."

All of a sudden the Office door opened and this man came walking out and he laughed as he said "What the hell are you doing here?" Joey smiled and he said "My sister and her friend need to learn how to take care of themselves, they are being bullied at school and I want them both to be able to stand up to them."

Murphy looked at everyone and then he looked at Mai and he said "Is that you blonde?" Mai laughed and said "Yes it's me and thanks for letting us use your Gym."

Bakura and Marik walked over and Joey whispered to them "We have to somehow get both of the angry enough so that they will fight, please be careful not to get them really hurt."

Bakura and Marik got into the ring and Joey said "Alright Tea and Rene get in there too and they'll show you the basics of how to be able to defend yourselves."

Bakura was at one end and Marik was at the other and Tea walked over to Marik and Serenity walked over to Bakura and she said "What do we do first?"

Bakura held up his hands and he said "Hit my hands with your fists and hit them hard." Rene did as she was told and then Bakura said "Is that as hard as you can hit, come on hit me harder, in fact pretend that I'm one of those girls that tried to get into our pants." Serenity looked at him with tears in her eyes and then Bakura said "Come on is that all you can do is cry? Hit me and do it NOW!!!"

Serenity screamed "Leave me alone and then she started really hitting him with her fists and she was doing a great job and then she notice what she was doing and he smiled and said "I think you're going to be just fine."

She collapsed into his arms and as he held her she said "Thank you."

Now it was Tea's turn but Marik used another approach with her and he said "When one of those girls comes on to Serenity what are you going to do? Will you be able to protect her from someone trying to touch her as she screams for help?"

Tea got this look in her eyes and she started hitting Marik's hands and she said as she punched him "No one will ever touch her as long as I'm around, do you hear me no one." Marik almost was backed into the corner when all of a sudden Tea stopped and tears were running down her face as she stopped and looked at Marik and he opened his arms and she went to him and he held her and said "You're really scary when you get mad Gardner."

Mai said "That's the first step, now onto step two."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

By the time that Serenity and Tea left the Gym they knew all that Mai could teach them on how to protect themselves but as she told them "Just be really careful and if you are confronted by anyone try to at least talk to them first and if that doesn't help well then you just might have to defend yourselves the best you can and hope that it's going to be enough."

When Joey dropped Tea off at her house, Serenity walked her to the door and as they stood there talking Joey was trying not to watch them, but hell she was still his baby sister. As Tea opened the door, Serenity gave her a kiss and as she got back into the car she looked at her brother and she asked him "Joey are you really sure that you're going to be alright with Tea and me getting together?"

Joey smiled at her and he said "Yes, but I'm still afraid of what others might do so please just be real careful and if anything should happed let me know right away."

As he pulled into the driveway they found a note attached to the front door and it read "Dike stay away from our school. We don't want your kind there."

Serenity stood there and then she said "I have to call Tea and find out if she got a note too." Serenity called Tea and she heard her crying as she answered the phone. "Tea, what's wrong?"

"My parents just informed me that if I continue to see you then I can find another place to live. Rene what am I going to do?" Tea said.

Serenity whispered to Joey what Tea said and he closed his eyes and he said "Get in the car and tell Tea to pack her things and be outside when we get there. Both of you are going to go stay at the Manor where I know that you'll both be safe till all this shit blows over."

Serenity told Tea what Joey said and she whispered "Alright I'll be waiting outside."

Joey took his cell phone and called Seto and when he told him what was going on, Seto told Joey "Bring them here to stay and tomorrow the battle lines are going to be drawn." Joey closed his phone and they went to get Tea.

After Seto got Joey's call he then called Yami and when he was done telling him, Yami said "I'll tell Yugi and with Ryou and Malik's help maybe they can help Serenity and Tea defuse the situation." Seto then said "I'm going to call Bakura and Marik and let them know what's going on and hopefully we won't have to step in that just maybe Serenity and Tea can handle the situation."

Joey pulled up outside Tea's home and as she got into the car she said "Joey thanks for understanding." Joey smiled at her and then he drove over to the Manor and as he pulled up outside, Mokuba and Seto came out and Seto said "Mokie show both Rene and Tea where their rooms are please."

Joey was nearly in tears as he watched his sister and Tea walk inside and as Seto pulled him into his arms he whispered "Hey, they'll be just fine."

As Serenity got ready for bed she sat on the bed and started to cry and that's when Joey knocked on her door and as she let him in he asked her "Rene what's wrong?"

She told him "I only want to be left alone to be with Tea because I love her and she loves me and those bitches at school are trying to tell me that I have to be someone that I'm not and it's just not fair."

Joey held her in his arms and he said "I know how you feel but what you have to do is to try to ignore them and if you don't respond to their words maybe they'll leave you both alone."

Rene smiled at him and she said "If I remember right you tried that and it didn't work and you and Seto had to fight for what you both wanted and you both ended up with black eyes and bruises."

Joey laughed and then he sober up and he said "But they finally left us alone and all I can do is hope that tomorrow things will blow over but if it doesn't then I pray that neither you nor Tea won't get hurt."

He kissed her cheek and told her "Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

When he left, Rene snuck to Tea's room and as she opened the door they held each other and were kissing when Tea softly said "I don't want you to get hurt tomorrow, why don't you just tell them that you were wrong and that you don't care about me anymore and maybe they'll leave you alone."

Rene looked at her and she said "Are you crazy? I love you and I won't be told by anyone especially by people who aren't my family who I can like and who I can't. Tea I won't lie to anyone about my feelings for you anymore then you can lie about your feelings for me, so we're in this together and don't say anything that crazy again." She then held Tea and as she kissed her Tea said "I think you really need to go to your room before this gets out of hand."

Serenity just smiled at her and she took Tea's hand and led her to the bed and she said "Tea, make love to me."

Tea closed her eyes as she held Rene in her arms and as they lay on the bed, Tea started touching her and as she took off Rene's nightgown and panties and was lying there naked Tea stood up and took off her nightgown too and they started caressing each other till the were both panting and then that's when Tea started to suckle Rene's breasts and she ran her hand down to the junction between her legs and as Rene opened her legs more Tea began to kiss and touch Rene so that she was nearly out of her mind and then as Tea finally brought Rene to a exploding climax she screamed out Tea's name and Tea laid her head on Rene's stomach and she said "I really do love you so very much."

Tea climbed up and lay next to Rene who was still coming down from that euphoric experience and as she held her in her arms Tea whispered "We will make them understand that they can't tell us what to do." Serenity then kissed Tea and forced her to lay on the bed and she smiled as she started kissing her way down to Tea's breasts and then she didn't stop till she was between Tea's legs and as she licked and kissed her there Tea began to moan and that's when Rene brought her to her own explosive orgasm and as she laid there she kissed her way back to Tea's lips and as they kissed Rene whispered "I love you Tea."

They laid there holding each other and soon they fell asleep and when Joey went to get Rene for breakfast he found she wasn't there and then he heard moans coming from Tea's room and he walked back downstairs and as he sat down at the table Seto said "Rene and Tea coming down for breakfast?"

Joey looked at him and he said "Oh, their coming but I don't think it'll be for breakfast." Seto looked at him and then they both started laughing and Joey said "This is going to take some time for me to realize that my sister is in love with someone and that they are already making love."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After breakfast everyone got ready for school and they dropped Mokuba off first and as the limo stopped at the High School and everyone got out and they walked over to the gate, there was Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik and as Tea and Serenity walked onto campus first, Rene looked at Tea and she smiled and held out her hand and Tea took it and together they walked proudly towards their lockers with the others following behind them.

At first most of the students didn't pay any attention to them until Jessica said "Look it's the two freaks." Well that really pissed off Serenity and she walked over to Jessica and she politely said "Where, where are the freaks?"

Everyone around them started laughing and Rene and Tea walked off. Joey was so damn proud of her as he and Seto walked off towards their first hour class, Joey knew that that girl would probably try to get back at his sister and he hoped that she would be alright. Jessica was fuming mad because everyone was laughing at her and not at Serenity and Tea, and she vowed to get her back for this.

As Rene went to her first hour class, everyone was already there and as she sat down Jessica whispered "Think you're really funny do you, well think again. I'm going to bring you and that bitch of yours down and you'll never be able to walk around school again."

Rene turned and looked her right in the face and she said "Bring it on you little brat, just bring it on." Jessica didn't like the way that Rene was standing up to her when before she was crying and begging not to hurt her. What happened to give her the guts not to be afraid?

At lunch Tea and Serenity and the others sat at one table and as they were eating Rene told Tea what Jessica had said and Tea got really worried till Rene said "Don't let that bitch scare you she's just a lot of hot air, like Mai said "Most of the ones doing all the talking are just that hot air, but if you face them down they'll be the ones to run away crying." Tea smiled at Serenity and nodded that she agreed with her, but deep down inside Tea was still worried that someone would try to hurt Serenity and it would be all her fault.

When the bell rang all the students went to their next class and as Rene walked to her Science class, she saw Jessica and two other girls waiting for her and they grabbed her and forced her into an empty room where Jessica said "You're going down bitch right now!"

Jessica clicked her fingers and this girl walked over to Serenity and she doubled up her fist and Serenity said "What's the matter Jessica, you to chicken to fight your own fights?"

The girl stopped and looked at Serenity and then she said "Hey, Jessica she's right are you afraid to fight her by yourself?"

Jessica got so angry that she tried to punch Serenity but she blocked the punch and socked her in the gut and Jessica went down crying and begging her not to hurt her.

The two girls who were with Jessica just stared at her and then they walked away and as Jessica lay there on the ground crying Serenity walked out of the room and hurried to her Science Class and she went to sit down and opened her book and as the Teacher began class Rene was so glad that her brother loved her enough to get his friends to help teach her and Tea how to handle bullies.

When the last bell rang and everyone was starting to leave school, Jessica ran outside and she shouted "Serenity Wheeler and Tea Gardner are lesbians and we should stop them from attending our school, everyone who agrees with me raise their hands." Lets just say that no one raised their hands, they just walked past Jessica and well she kind of went bonkers and she screamed and ran straight towards Serenity but before she could do anything to her she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

Mai stood over her and as she placed her foot directly over her windpipe Mai said "Listen here and listen good, your damn sister tried to run me out of this High School and I showed her that she couldn't do that and now you're trying to do the same thing. Didn't your sister tell you how I beat the living hell out of her? No, well maybe you need to talk to her because if you don't stop and stop right now I will allow Serenity to teach you a lesson and you won't like it believe me."

Mai helped Jessica off the ground and as Jessica ran off crying Mai looked at Serenity who was so terrified and she said "Hell when I had to face Cassie I was scared so bad that I thought that I shit and pissed my pants." This made her and Tea laugh and then Mai said "Lets all go home and worry about all this tomorrow. As Rene and Tea started walking off Mai stopped them and she whispered "Next time you two decide to make love you might want to put something in your mouths. Joey was looking for Serenity and when he passed Tea's room well lets say that he heard enough to get a very vivid picture of what was going on in Tea's room."

Mai laughed at their expressions, kissed their cheeks and ran off to join Ishizu who was waiting for her. Tea then said "I'm so embarrassed." Serenity then started laughing and when Tea asked "What's so funny?"

Serenity then said "Well my dear brother got a bit of his own medicine, I've heard him and Seto going at it so often that after awhile you just forget it all together." Tea whispered "I guess we have to put something over our mouths so we're not so vocal." They both started laughing as they walked out to the limo.

Jessica stood behind a building watching them and she whispered to herself "I'll make that bitch pay even if I have to hire someone to do it for me." Bakura, Yami and Marik were all standing behind Jessica and Yami used some of his magic to listen to what this sick bitch was saying and she really was crazy and they all knew that she was going to really hurt someone and they needed to stop this right now.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Yami and Marik went home to let the hikari's know what was going on, and Bakura followed Jessica home and he waited till the lights went out and he broke into the house and he started looking around and what he found really blew his mind.

In one of the bedrooms that were locked he found what looked like a shrine to Tea. On the walls was pictures of Tea taken when she wasn't looking, there were newspaper clipping on her dancing recitals and then there was one large picture of Tea and Serenity together and then there was a bright red slash over the picture of Serenity and Bakura knew that this nut case was going to try to get Serenity out of the picture so that she could then have Tea for herself.

As Bakura got out of the house he ran all the way back to his and Ryou's house and as he went inside Ryou knew that something was really bothering him and when Bakura told them what he found Marik and Yami both knew that they had to stop she had a chance to omit Serenity from what this crazy girl thought was her relationship with Tea.

Yami then called Seto and told him and Seto nearly dropped the phone and then Yami said "No matter what, Joey isn't to know about this till we have a plan to stop her. If he finds out he will only get angry and mess up everything and that girl will only freak out and Serenity could very well be hurt or killed."

Seto agreed not to tell Joey about this until they had stopped Jessica from carrying out her devious plan. Yami hung up and as he stood there, Yugi walked over and he said "The way that Jessica was acting you would never know that she had obsession of Tea." Yami then said "I know but then in a way she was acting like she was trying to get Serenity away from Tea by starting rumors about them, I hope that we can stop her from carrying out her plan."

Seto laid there next to Joey thinking about what Yami had told him and he knew that if anyone had ever tried to take Joey away from him, well he'd do anything to protect him. He knew how protective Joey is of Serenity as he is of Mokuba and it really bothered him that he couldn't tell Joey what was going on because he agreed with Yami that Joey's temper would probably make Jessica go off and Serenity would be the one to pay.

The next day was Saturday and everyone slept in and Serenity snuck into Tea's room and they spend most of the morning making love or just simply talking. It was around noon and they got up and took a shower together where they made love again and as Serenity kissed Tea and she went back to her room they got dressed and went downstairs and had breakfast with the others.

Mokuba asked Seto "Could we go to Kaiba Land today and have some fun?" Because Joey didn't know what was going on he said "Hey that sounds like a great idea." Seto didn't know how to disagree without letting Joey know what Bakura had found so he said "Alright let's go and why don't you go ask the others if they want to come too."

Mokuba jumped up and ran to call Yugi, Ryou and Malik and invite them to come with them to Kaiba Land and Yugi and the others told Mokuba that they'd be there. Bakura and Marik weren't so happy about the idea but as Yami said "It's the only way that we can keep and eye on both Tea and Serenity." So they all agreed to go. What they didn't know was that Jessica was watching the Manor and when they all left she followed them. She laughed to herself because today would be the day that Serenity was going to be taken out of the picture.

When everyone was there they all went into the Park, Seto said "We really need to devise a plan where to meet when we all want lunch, so let's all check our watches and let's say that at around eleven we all meet back here and I'll treat everyone to lunch, how's that."

So as they all agreed, Tea and Serenity held hands and started walking away when Yugi said "Hey, can Yami and I go with you please, Yami sometimes won't go on some of the really scary rides and maybe I can go on with one of you?" Tea and Serenity giggled and then Tea said "Sure come on let's go have so fun."

Jessica had entered the park and she finally spotted Tea and Serenity and at first she was angry that Yugi and that other loser was with them, but hell they could be taken care of too and then she and her lover could always be together, so she started following them.

Yami knew that they were being followed and he told Bakura and Marik through magic about how Jessica was following them and Bakura said "We're on the way and will be there soon try to keep a distance between where you are and where she is we can't chance her going ballistic and doing something stupid."

They came to the largest roller coaster in all of Domino and as they watched the others ride and scream, well Serenity clapped her hands and whispered to Tea "Want to ride this next?"

Tea put her arm around Serenity and kissed her cheek and she said "Love, not on your life am I going to ride that thing."

Yugi them said "I'll ride it with you Rene."

Serenity went over and hugged Yugi and as Tea and Yami stood there watching Rene and Yugi get on the ride and as it started off they didn't see Jessica over near where the control were and when the man stepped away she hit button and the coaster started going and then all of a sudden the control box blew up and everyone started screaming and Yami grabbed hold of Tea just as Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik came running over and as Jessica tried to get hold of Tea's arm Bakura knocked her out using shadow magic and Yami shouted "We have to find a way to stop that thing before everyone on that ride are killed."

Just then Joey, Seto and Mokuba came running up and Joey shouted "Is my sister on that ride?" Tea shouted "And so is Yugi, we have to find someway of getting that ride to stop, god my Rene is on that ride and I won't allow anything to happen to her."

Joey went over and he put his arm around Tea and then something very strange happened, Yami reached out to comfort them and he felt his weird power start to build and he yelled "Bakura, Marik grab hold of my hand!" As they did they too felt the power and then the Yami's started chanting and out of nowhere the coaster began to slow down and then it stopped and when it did Joey and Seto ran over to make sure that everyone was alright.

Tea ran to Serenity and Yugi and they all held each other and then Yugi felt a little of the power and Yami told him through their mind link "Abiou, that's the power of love and it's a very powerful force." Yugi looked over at Yami and tears filled Yugi's eyes and Tea smiled at him and she said "Hey, it's all over and both of you are safe."

Then Joey and Yami ran over and with Tea's help they got Serenity and Yugi out of the car and Seto said "I don't know about you guys, but I've had all the fun I want for a long time, why don't we go back to the Manor and I know that Helga will whip up a good lunch for all of us."

They all agreed and so as they left Kaiba Land, no one knew what happened to Jessica or that she was even there. Bakura and Marik had taken her to the Shadow Realm where she was still asleep and would remain that way till they went back to decide what her fate would be.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

After they had lunch, Yami said "Bakura, Marik and I have to leave for a little while but Yugi and the others can stay till we get back."

Then the Yami's left and they went to the Shadow Realm and they went to where they left Jessica and Bakura waved his hand and she woke up and when she sat up she started screaming and she wouldn't stop till Bakura slapped her across her face.

Jessica sat there rubbing her cheek and then she said "Where's that bitch?"

Yami stood there and he said "If I were you I'd be really careful what you say because your life just might depend on what comes out of that filthy mouth of yours."

Jessica started laughing and then she stood up and looked around and she said "Where in the hell are we?"

Marik said "In your worst nightmare."

Jessica then asked "What the hell is going on? What happened did that ride kill that little bitch?"

Yami had heard enough and then he shouted "You will be sentenced for what you tried to do to Serenity Wheeler and to my abiou, I find you guilty of trying to kill both of them and I sentence you to spend the rest of your life here in the shadows and you will be tormented by the shadows for all eternity!"

Then before Jessica could say anything else there appeared these black shadows and they grabbed hold of her and yanked her deep into the Shadow Realm and all you could hear were her screams over and over and over.

Bakura then said "Couldn't have happened to a better person." Marik and Yami agreed and then as Bakura waved his hand they were back in Domino and on their way back to the Manor.

When Jessica was found guilty, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all felt her terror but they also agreed with what judgment was handed down and they all nodded to each other that they were glad that she was gone.

Then the Yami's were back and Seto looked at them and Yami said "We have to tell Joey, Serenity and Tea something. Today when the ride went haywire it wasn't an accident. Jessica was the one who caused it to happen, Bakura found out that she wanted Serenity out of the picture because she had a crush on Tea and wanted her for her own."

Tea looked at Bakura and he nodded his head and he said "I followed her after what happened at school and when I broke into her house I found this room and it was like a shrine for Tea. She had all kinds of pictures of you and Serenity and she had taken a red marker and drew a line through Serenity as if she was going to get rid of her. When the ride went crazy, Marik and I found her at the controls and I knocked her out with magic and sent her to the shadows and then after the ride stopped and we came here, well when Yami said that we had something to do we went back to the shadows and well she was completely out of her mind and she's now someplace where she can never hurt anyone ever again."

Tea put her arm around Serenity and she softly said "Thank all of you for protecting the only person that I've ever loved." Serenity got up and went over to where the Yami's were and she gave them all a kiss and told them thank you." Joey sat there beside Seto and as he held onto Seto's hand he said "Exactly where is that little bitch?"

Yami then looked directly at Joey and as he started to tell him, Yami's eyes began to glow and then he said "It doesn't matter where she is as long as she is where she can never hurt anyone again." Joey's eyes got really big and he knew that he didn't want to push Yami so he said "Thank all of you for being there to make sure that Rene and Yugi didn't get hurt."

Serenity then walked back to Tea and she said "Will you dance with me?" Serenity then walked over and put on one of her favorite songs and as it started playing Serenity and Tea were in each others arms dancing around the floor. When the others listened to the words well they all took their loved ones in their arms and they all began to dance to the song. Here's the song they danced to:

**From This Moment On by Shania Twain**

From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong, from this moment on

From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only, for your happiness,  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart,  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart,  
My dreams, came true, because, of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this, moment, on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams, came true, because, of you.

(Modulation)

From, this, moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this, moment

I will love you, (I will love you) as long as I live  
From this moment on

As Tea held Serenity in her arms she looked her in the eye and whispered "Rene, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Rene smiled at Tea and as she held her in her arms as they danced to the song she kissed her and whispered as tears ran down her face "Yes I'll marry you, and Tea I love you so very much."

As Joey and Seto were dancing near them, they heard what Tea asked Rene and tears filled Joey's eyes as he finally come to realize that they really did love each other and he looked at Seto and he said "I love you my dragon." Seto looked at Joey and he kissed him and he said "My pup I love you too."

As the song ended, Tea held onto Serenity's hand and they looked at their friends and family and Tea said "I've asked Serenity to marry me and she said yes."

Cheers rang through the room as they all went over to congratulate them and when it came to Joey he said "Tea, welcome to this crazy dysfunctional family of ours and Rene I'm so happy for you both and I love you with all my heart."

Seto then said "This calls for a toast" he then asked Helga if she could bring everyone a glass of her best apple juice, we are toasting Rene and Tea their getting married."

Helga clapped her hands and tears filled her eyes and she said "Yeah, I will be right back with my best juice." Everyone laughed and then when Helga got back they all held their glasses up and Joey said "Here's to two of the most beautiful young ladies I know and to their coming Wedding, may you both have years of happiness." Everyone said "To Tea and Serenity."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...The Wedding...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Serenity and Tea talked about the Wedding their friends wanted to do something really special for them and so they decided to give them the most precious gift of all. That evening after dinner Seto stood up at the table and he said "All of us wanted to do something really nice for the two of you so we decided to ask if we could have the Wedding here at the Manor?"

Tea sat there holding Serenity in her arms and she said "That would make us both so very happy to be married here with all of you beside us." Serenity then said "Tea and I have been talking and since it won't be a traditional wedding with a man and a woman we would love it if Joey and Seto would walk beside me and would the Yami's walk beside Tea as we walk to where Ishizu will be waiting to marry us, and then for everyone stand with us as we become life mates."

Everyone had tears running down their faces after they were done and they all said "We'd be honored to do as you have asked." So now with the help of Helga and Mai the proceeding were being planned and Serenity and Tea decided to both wear gowns as they walked down the aisle. It was going to be held in the back yard of the Manor and when the morning finally came it was so beautiful and it was almost like a Fairytale Wedding. As Tea and Serenity both recited their vows in the presence of their friends, family and God, Ishizu then announced them to be Life Mates forever.

As they got into the limo for the trip to the airport, everyone threw flower petals from all the flowers that were around the altar and they all wished them all the happiness in the world. Then as the limo drove off Tea kissed her life mate and they settled back for their ride to the beginning of their lives together.

THE END………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, Demented Insane Spirit, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again you all are the best.


End file.
